


talk dirty to me

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kind of smut, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: skeppy doesn't think dirty talk without cursing is possible, bad proves him wrong.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133
Collections: anonymous





	talk dirty to me

“oh, really, skeppy, you don’t think dirty talk can be done without using curse words?”

“how are you even supposed to talk about sex of all things without saying at least, like, fuck? or something.” 

“language,” bad scolded with half a laugh. 

skeppy wasn’t too well read up on music theory, but bad’s voice dropped at least an octave the next time he spoke, effectively stunning him into silence. “i could push you down onto the bed, my mouth on yours and my hands all over you, touching and working your clothes off. your shirt would go first, and i’d touch all over, pinching your nipples and watching them harden as i play with them. you’d squirm, i just know you’d be whiny in bed, beg me for more, and i would grab your wrists in one hand and press the other to the center of your chest to pin you down and kiss you senseless. i’d bite your neck and shoulders some, mark you up a bit. maybe some above where your clothes could cover, show everyone who sees you that you’re mine.” 

skeppy barely caught himself, biting back a whimper as bad’s voice continued in his ears. 

“then, when you finally couldn’t take it anymore, i would let you go and get you out of your pants, let you squirm a little before i take hold of your hips to still them. would you be wearing boxers or briefs? panties, even? you seem like the type. i’d kiss and bite all over your thighs, especially where they’re most sensitive, but never right where you really want. you’d be whimpering, whining, begging for-“ his voice raised in a poor imitation of skeppy, “‘more, more, please, bad, please-‘ and i would give in, taking your underwear off and pressing kisses to your hips. i would finally, finally, use my hands on you for a bit, jerking you off oh so slowly until you’re close, right on the edge. then i would stop, kiss you hard through your begging and give you a bit to cool down. you’d start getting handsy, wouldn’t you? tugging at my shirt, trying to get me unclothed as well? i’d let you, then i’d slide back down between your pretty, marked up thighs and take you into my mouth. i’d hold your hips down, couldn’t have you trying to take control, could we? your hands would end up in my hair, i’m sure, trying so hard to keep control over yourself, to not push me down further as i suck you off. i think i’d stop again just before you finish, leaving you hanging right on the cusp, so, so close but not quite there. maybe you’d cry then, i can’t imagine you’ve ever tried properly edging yourself. i’d kiss your thigh in apology, then lean up for your mouth and the lube i know you keep in the bedside table.”

skeppy’s mouth opened and closed, but his throat didn’t seem to have the ability to make proper sounds at the moment. 

“i’d cover my fingers in it, and hook your leg over my shoulder to give me better access. my fingers would be all wet and slick and a little cold as they first touch your hole, and i’d circle around with one before i slowly start to push one in. when you’re comfortable with it, i’d start to slide it in and out, adding more as your pretty little hole loosens up for me. you’d be right there on the verge of coming again, and i’d crook my fingers just right, and hit your prostate, and keep them there. run them over that spot over and over until you can barely think about anything but me and how good i’m making you feel. and i would finally let you come, tears running down your face and your release getting everywhere, making a downright mess of yourself, but you’d be absolutely gorgeous, wouldn’t you? my perfect, pretty little thing, hm?” 

skeppy did whimper then, staring at bad’s name on the voice chat as the green signaling his voice disappeared his headphones went silent, and he could barely hear anything but his own heartbeat and heavy breathing. he was hard in his pants, gasping, just from the sound of bad’s voice. he put a hand over his face, dragged it down, and downright whined into the mic, “where the hell did you learn that?” 

“oh, just around. told you i don’t have to curse to talk dirty. and, language, skeppy.” 

“you-“

**Author's Note:**

> :]


End file.
